That's What I Thought You'd Say
by Punkie-Spunk
Summary: [oneshot] He was just another stupid little kid... [AkuRoku, Axel POV]


**Disclaim: **I don't own KHII. Trust me.

**A/N: **Ok, it's official! HERE is the AkuRoku I promised all!

**.:That's What I Thought You'd Say:.**

He was just a dumb little kid, too.

To be honest, I never would've guessed we'd be as close as we were now.

I think I almost hated Roxas too, at first. Sometimes, he wouldn't do ANYTHING, and I just couldn't stand the SIGHT of him! I'd groan and either exit the room, or glare at him first. Now that I think about it, I was really mean to the poor kid.

When he first came to the castle, he was scared shitless just walking through the door with Xemnas leading him first to the meeting room. I was only there and _watching_ because I touching up my stealth skills. Heh, I still got it…

It wasn't until an hour later that the meeting was held to introduce him, and that was weird, because the Superior didn't really like to waste time. Maybe they wanted to fit him a coat first.

Either way, I didn't bother to ask.

He sat in the head chair at the end of the long table as we took our seats in numerical order, mine being the fourth seat on the right side of the Superior, labeled number Eight. He looked down at the floor and tried to avoid everyone's eyes as they stared at him as they walked in.

I tried not to stare too long at the blond boy, but it just looked like he just…gave up. But at that point, I was arrogant, hell I'll admit it. I was rather stupid, egotistical, and I've been told I could be a complete ass. And I'll probably say the same thing about myself in _another _year about where I am now.

Life repeated itself in that way, I guess.

But as usual, I wasn't listening to what Xemnas was saying about the kid. I sat back in the chair, crossed my arms, and waited until I got bored enough to go to sleep.

"-is skills with the Keyblade could prove to be useful to our cause to create our own Kingdom Hearts…A-" And again I stopped listening. I should've been smart like Demyx and brought a CD player or something and thread it through the coat as to not be caught with it.

I was already dozing off when I listened one last time, "-e still needs to feel like he's welcome here…I think the best fit for his mentor should be…Axel."

The others turned their attention to me, and I raised my head, "Wh-what?" "Roxas will be your shadow for a while." "Why me!" "…Because I said so. I don't need a reason."

He lightly patted Roxas on the back, making him look at Xemnas a little timidly, then to me. I rolled my eyes, sat back in the chair, and dozed off while he announced some other useless crap.

And shadow me, that boy did…_excruciatingly_.

I couldn't get away from the kid. He was even in my room sometimes, just…sitting there, staring at the floor, or up at me and waiting for me to do a trick or something. I only stared back, and then finally I said something one day…

"What's your name, kid?"

He was almost as surprised as I was when I said it. After a moment, he replied.

"R-Roxas…"

"Roxas…boy is that silly name…couldn't Superior give you a better name?" I retorted, standing up and sitting back down in front of him.

"Like what…? Axel?" He asked. I could tell he was still a little intimidated by me, despite the fact he tried to make a joke.

I laughed at him either way, "Of course Superior should've named you Axel; damned better than _Roxas_…"

And then he wasn't just a shadow anymore…

After that he started actually _talking_ more, but he was still a little clingy. Every time I was forced to talk to Marluxia or Luxord for something important he would either stand behind me the entire time, or hold my hand. Even I thought it was a little weird at first, but I got used to the clamor enveloping my hand.

He started to get used to Larxene too.

He got used to how she would run up and pinch his cheeks and squeal how cute he was. I had to admit, though, he did have his adorable qualities. Like how he got mad when his hair wasn't feathered the right way, or how he sometimes randomly bumped into things…like the wall right in front of him.

Eventually we grew close enough to play pranks on the other members. I would do them on my own, but now I had someone to share the blame. Most of them were my ideas, though, but Roxas never ever, EVER once said "Well that was no fun at all."

Marluxia fell asleep on the couch one time, and we dolled him up with Larxene's lip gloss and eye shadow.

Another time, we stole a single card from Luxord's favorite deck. He was looking for it for ages, and never once suspected it was Roxas who hid it in his sock drawer. It was the king of hearts too, one of his favorites.

We finally had to give it back to him when he was almost to the point of crying…or that's what I liked to call it. Everyone thought he was going to break.

But despite how much trouble we got in, we couldn't have been closer.

Or that's what I thought.

Roxas had changed little by little after the time when we painted Saix's claymore bright pink. He clung more and more, even if he knew whoever I was talking to. Sometimes I would wake up with him laying next to me in my bed, clinging to me for dear life. He always told me he had a bad dream, but I always thought it was just an excuse.

The next morning I usually woke up with him either on top of me, or on the floor completely.

And then…one day…everything changed.

It was the same day Larxene was killed.

Marluxia was the one who told me. Just straight up, and with a straight face too! Like he didn't care! For the first few moments, I just bottled it up inside, and pretended like I didn't care.

I got to my room, collapsed on the bed, and cried for what seemed like forever. Larxene was the closest thing I had to a best friend at the time, I didn't know what I was going to do from then on. The life I wasn't supposed to have shattered, and all the hope I had for our Kingdom Hearts was gone.

I didn't hear Roxas come in. He sat next to my bedside for a minute while I cried in my pillow. "A-Axel…? What's wrong?" "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted, despite who it was. I buried my face deeper into the pillow, and tried to hold my breath to stop crying.

"But Axel-" "LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and sat up. Roxas flinched. He probably noticed how red and puffy my eyes were. I never cried, of COURSE he'd be a little weirded out…

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" I screamed as loud as I could, but he refused to budge. I stopped and rubbed my eyes a little, sitting up straight and crossing my legs. He jumped up on the bed next to me, and put a hand on my shoulder. "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" I batted his hand away and continued to dry my eyes.

He took hold of both of my wrists to make sure I looked down at him. I tried to get my hands back and felt fresh tears streaming down my cheeks again. "Stop Roxas!" "Then tell me what's wrong!" "I don't want to talk about, just leave me alone!" "Come on, Axel!"

I struggled to get my hands free, and possibly involuntarily hit the poor kid just from how frustrated I was. I was hurt, I was angry, I was sad…and I didn't know how to handle it. I did eventually get my hands free in a flurry of motion, but before I could register anything to do with them, Roxas moved his hands to cup my face, leaning up and pressing his lips to mine.

At first I didn't know what was going on. I opened my puffy eyes, staring at Roxas with a blank expression. I couldn't breathe, my head was spinning, and I was getting sick from all the blind furry.

All time came to a halt when Roxas pulled away to look up at me. His cheeks were stained with a soft pink hue, as I'm sure mine were just the same. This wasn't happening…it COULDN'T have been happening! We were both boys for crying out loud!

But…I was giving in all too easy…it felt wrong. Dirty, and painfully wrong…and I loved it.

After a moment, Roxas came back for more, and this time I didn't let him go. All the frustration I kept under wraps was gone, lust creeping over the both of us…

Roxas hopped into my lap and straddled me, only breaking the kiss for a moment before coming back full throttle. I leaned back, letting him take what he wanted. All the pointless crying had stolen most of my energy anyhow, might as well be the weak one…

That thought didn't fall through, as in a matter of minutes I was the one on top, leaving purple abrasions on his neck. I never gave either of our orientations a thought, but…well I guess now I didn't have to.

It could've been lust, or it could've been the need for release….but either way I thought about it…I loved him.

He had the same innocence as just a little kid, but here he was, acting like a horny teenager…

I still qualify to be a teenager, by the way, I was only 19…

So it wasn't pedophilia…and it was legal.

I had his coat off first, flipping over once to let him throw it to the side, and then once more so I could be free. He fisted my hair as I laid a trail of kisses from his neck down his torso to his naval. But I stopped there, his damn pants were in the way.

But the first matter was the big heavy boots. I took them off quickly, and undid the button on his pants, pulling them off effortlessly. I laid down on top of him again, letting our chests touch before I finally asked, "…Are you sure you want this…?"

"As sure as I'll ever be…" He whispered back.

To be honest, I didn't really want to hurt him, but…well, he was SURE it's what he wanted so…I was being generous. We both win either way you think about it.

I unclothed myself and slid the last off bit of barrier between us. He didn't seem very timid, considering the fact he was only 15, and still was a little…small. He just needed prep, that was all.

Like I said, I don't REALLY want to hurt him.

Lotion, lotion, lotion…I remember suddenly the dresser drawer. I stood up for a second the open the drawer and get, and sat back between his legs. I dapped a little of the liquid onto my fingers, and took aim. I only glanced up at him once before sliding one in first.

He didn't budge.

Either he was shocked, or he had done something like this before…judging by how he can act when he's hyper, I could safely assume that he was still a virgin.**(1)**

So great. I shocked him to death.

Another finger in, and I heard his breath hitch. Ok, maybe he wasn't dead…yet.

A few moments after the third finger, I pulled out completely, listening to how ragged his breathing was. I grabbed the lotion and lubed up, and set it aside. I met Roxas' eyes once before going blank for a few seconds…

All I remember were the rivulets of tears streaming down his cheeks, and the sheer moans erupting from his throat begging me to move faster. I only did what I was told until I felt the seismic BOOM of orgasm.

Roxas, however, spilled out everywhere. After I had pulled out, he jolted his hips up, and elicited a light…odd moan, either from pain or he was still feeling the aftershocks of orgasm.

I didn't bother to ask. I was too tired…I only crawled up next to him, pulled him closer, and we went to sleep.

Larxene was the last thing on my mind…sure, I'd miss her…a lot…but I think I could eventually move on.

We met like that a few more times before he started having thoughts about leaving the Organization in search of…answers. I thought he was being a stupid little kid again, thinking everything can be solved with a simple journey…

"You're not REALLY going to leave, are you?"

"Well…for a little while…"

"Yanno, it's not the brightest thing to turn your back on Xemnas…he'd come and hunt you down…"

"I know."

"And the others might not accept you when you decide to _come _back."

"I know."

"And…Roxas, stop being such an idiot! You're being stupid!"

"…I know. But I'm going to probably be an idiot, and be stupid for a very long time… But you'd still love me…right?"

I couldn't talk then…I stared blankly at the blond boy. He stared up at me with a smile on his face. "…That's what I thought you'd say…"

A month after that, we met again, down in the streets of The World That Never Was…

He walked by without even a 'Hello'…

"So your minds made up?"

"I have to know why the Keyblade chose me…"

"You can't turn you back on the Organization!"

"…No one would miss me…"

Again, he caught me speechless. He was being a brat, and he knew it.

"That's not true! I would…"

But he continued walking. I thought he was gone for good, but he stopped and turned around,

"That's what I thought you'd say…"

And then…he was gone.

**-End- **

**A/N: **Well swish. Hurr it is. Urk…took me all day…I should take longer, I think a few parts felt a little….idk, rushed, or could've been played out a little better…

**(1) **: Virgin's can act extremely naive at times, and i've used this line on my friends a few times. They would be doing something retarded and i say "Well, i guess it's obvious YOU'RE a virgin." And they'd usually hit me.

R+R, express your opinion, PLEASE?


End file.
